bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldeneye and Kaze no Kaosu's training from Hell
Most days Goldeneye trains at his training grounds that are 5 miles away from his house. On this day he felt something was wrong, like he was going to get a new power that would nearly kill him. Goldeneye did not stop to think about it, so he left a note for his friends telling them where he was going. On the way there he found a red sword with a white and orange mask with blue markings on it leaning on a tree. "Well that wasn't there yesterday, but all well." Goldeneye picks them up and uses Hi no megami's fire to put them in his inner world. "Hi no megami hold on to these for me will ya." saying that as he continues to walk to his training grounds "Why do you want me to hold on to them?" asking in a confused voice. "I don't know but something tells me that it may be a zanpakto, and if it is then put it on one of the couches in the house." as he said that he began to increase the speed in which he was walking. "Alright but when we get to the training grounds you need to work on learning hotarubi and hidaruma ok." she said in a demanding voice. "Alright but lets just get there first." as Goldeneye said that he could see the training grounds and his weapon shed 360 yards away. Dareba was standing there in the training ground, she had been sent to help Goldeneye master his Inner Hollow... glancing around, she placed her body leaning against a rock, staying there, she sighed, waiting for the person she was supposed to help. As Goldeneye approaches the training grounds he can tell that someone is there, Who could be at the training grounds this early? he thought as he was 50 yards away. "Lets just hope that it isn't Sora, because if it is I'll be in some deep trouble." Goldeneye said that as he looked around a tree and saw Dareba leaning against a rock, he gave a big sigh of relief and then began walking to her. As Goldeneye walked to Dareba he stepped on a land mine, looking down at the mine he couldn't help but think John you really are an @$$. Thinking of a way to get off the mine without Dareba's help, Goldeneye looked over at thr river knowing it was 30 yards deep. "Good thing I'm already in Bankai or this wouldn't work." as he said that, he bended his right knee in a 45 degree angul and then jumped toward the river. The explosion sent him into the river and as he sank to the botum he thought This is going to be fun. Goldeneye swam to the surface then swam to the shore laughing. Dareab formed a twitch on her fore-head. "Tch." "Stop with your messing awound, it's time to get wolling." her use of w's and lack of pronunciation due to her lisp. "Time to train. Give it all choo got." "Alright but just to warn you there are five more mines placed in random spots." Just as Goldeneye said that he saw Kaze no kaosu appear behind Dareba then yelled "CHAOS IF YOU ACT PRIVERTED TO HER I WILL KICK YOUR @$$." as Goldeneye yelled that Kaze no kaosu gave Dareba a hug from behind, Goldeneye face pulmed himself "Dumdarss, now you are going to get it." Dareba glanced behind her, flinching at the action. "I suggest you let go... Hollow." her tone venomous, she built up fire in her hands to keep him off of her. Kaze no kaosu used his speed to appear next to Goldeneye, Goldeneye turns and punches him in the face "Sorry about that its these training grounds of mine, ever since I got him he has ben able to come out of my inner world whenever I come here, and thease are the only grounds that I know of where a vizard's inner hollow can come of there inner world. Plus he likes act like priv or compleat @$$ every time I come here." Dareba frowned. "Are you ready to twain, or aren't choo?" her lisp exhausting to everyone else but her. Drawing her large sword for effect. Goldeneye looks over at Kaze no kaosu and said "You ready?" Kaze no kaosu gets up and looks over at Goldeneye "Hell ya i'm ready!" "Alright let get this party started." as Goldeneye said that both he and Kaze no kaosu pulled out a Zanbato and thought I hope that the five hour training i did with this sword the other day pays off. "Being the kind hearted bastard that I am, Ladies first." Goldeneye giving the hint that Dareba can attack first.